A ninja, a girl, and a panda walk into a dojo
by BloodyKangaroo
Summary: Naruto and Sauske during their final battle unleash a pair of attacks so powerful they tear open space itself. Any more would be giving to much away. replacement coming.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I don't own Naruto or Ranma 1/2.

Origin challenge from challenger.

Also ignoring stupid element wheel if Kishimoto can and he made it up then so can I.

I know I should be working on an existing story but this and one other idea keep popping into my head and won't leave so this and the pole on my page are me clearing them out hoping I can then focus on the others. Warning this chapter will contain several time skips jumping through out several points prior to the main story to show a little of Naruto's impact in advance.

Charka color coded for narrative purpose

Naruto blue

Sasuke black

Kurama Red

* * *

They stood apart on one side Sasuke Uchiha pale skin, red eyes, dark spikey hair, fires of hell surrounding him typical super villain, and the other side Naruto Uzumaki, blonde spiky hair, glowing yellow aura, nine arms coming from his tail bone. Surrounding them was the flaming hellish landscape that had once been a forest, the bodies of Tobi and Kabuto lying dead in pools of their own blood.

"This is It dobe." Sasuke said smirking. "Two enter one leaves."

"It doesn't have to be this way we could call it over you could surrender." Naruto said. "We could talk them down."

"You know that even if they would I won't." The wannabe avenger said.

"Had to try." Naruto Replied with a sad smile.

The two charged sword and kunai drawn, the blades clashed and their glares met. Sasuke smirked, Naruto frowned. They jumped back and Sasuke fired a Karyuuendan. Naruto jumped away and returned with a Rasenshurikan. The attacks clashed and canceled each other out rushing again. Sasuke ducked a kick from Naruto. Naruto jumped over a leg swipe. The two leapt away again.

The two stood staring for a second staring at each other for a second before charging.

"Chidori." Sasuke said

"Rasengan." Naruto returned.

The lightning blade contained in Sasuke's electrified hand collided Naruto's energy sphere. The two attacks created an explosion and blew both back, the two flipped in midair and Sasuke fired a fireball at the air. Naruto questioned what he was doing as he continued firing Goukakyuu no jutsus into the sky. Sasuke looked up as the sky started darkening. He gave a cocky smirk.

"Naruto were good to go." Came the voice of Kurama from within his mind.

As Naruto formed his form bijuu cloak into its full nine tailed form a colossal beast formed from the chakra of the great nine tailed fox. As lighting gathered into Sauske's had he formed the Susano, preparing both an Amaterasu, and a Kirin, simultaneously and Naruto prepared a bijuudama enhanced with Naruto's own wind chakra. The two aimed their attacks at each other and fired at the same time. The blast created a white dome the size of a mountain.

"What's going on shouted!" Sakura shouted.

"I don't know." Shikamaru replied in a worried tone.

"Well someone find out." Ordered Tsunade.

As they moved in they looked around a circle almost half a mile wide and nothing in it, no Naruto, no Sasuke, no trees, nothing not even bodies.

"What happened here?" asked a shocked Sakura.

"I don't know." Shikamaru said. "But it's not good."

Meanwhile in the space between spaces

Naruto and Sasuke had both been damaged to the point neither could heal at all, but the small remaining bits fused by the energy as the body formed the two souls battled for superiority. The war raged between the two until a third interfered Kurama grabbed the Uchiha with his tails and pulled him into the cage and Naruto took control.

As his new body formed, a gap appeared beneath them and the fell into a gap in space. He crashed from the sky into a hill side. "Ow my head why?" Naruto said as he crashed into the ground. As he sat up Sasuke's sword fell on his head. "Ow right on the crash bump."

He got up and looked around and found himself on hill side in the woods. He was surrounded by trees and bushes and a couple deer frozen in terror at the young man in the middle of a smoldering circle of grass. He looked left and found lake and decided to get a drink. He arrived and looked into the lake, what he saw shocked him so much he fell backwards in a panic. His refection wasn't his reflection it was a small boy no older than five, with spikey blonde hair and blue eyes, also Naruto's normally rounded features were far more angled than they should have been and his eyes were several shades darker than they were supposed to be. He slowly got over that shock only to realize something else the only thing covering his body was a ripped orange and black jacket.

Naruto started to panic. "Not good I'm lost somewhere I don't know, I'm almost naked, and I don't know how to get home, and even if I did I look five!"

Naruto stood there thinking as hard as he could. "Okay I was fighting Sasuke. We both used our biggest attacks on each other. There was a huge explosion and nothing."

Naruto stood there for over an hour before giving up. "What I wouldn't give to have Shikamaru's brain right now." He sighed and walked back over to the scorched field to see what he could find.

In the middle of the field only two things survived, His Hitai-ate and Sauske's Kusanagi. He picked them both up. He looked around before walking off in a random direction.

Naruto hobbled out of the forest using his sword as a walking stick at this point. He collapsed at the tree line.

"What happened to my stamina?" He complained loudly. As he lay there his stomach growled. "Great now I'm lost, a kid, half naked, and hungry." He said sarcastically.

Ranma Saotome and his father Genma were traveling down the road. They were on a training journey that had started when Ranma was still a baby, now he was five and old enough to wish it hadn't.

As he glared at his old man who had eaten the last of their food for breakfast that morning he caught sight of something orange along the road he quickly ran over and found a boy about his age unconscious on the road side.

"Ranma, what are you doing boy?" Said Genma. He looked over his son's shoulder to find the child.

"What's this kid doing here?" Ranma asked as he poked the boy.

The kid groaned and twitched. The kid then sat up and looked at the boy who poked him.

"Who're you?" He asked groggily.

"Ranma Saotome." The young boy said. Ranma was about to ask why he was sleeping in the middle of the road when a loud growl came from his stomach.

"Ya got food?" Asked the blond before falling down again.

The Ranma and Genma looked at each other for a second. Genma picked up the kid and his sword, He HAD to find out why a half-naked kid with a sword twice as tall as the child himself was just wandering around the forest. And since waiting around for a brat in the woods to wake up would have taken to long he just decided to grab the kid.

Ranma actually thinking unlike his father wrote a note in the dirt in case someone came looking for him before rushing to catch up. Of course considering his age and penmanship no one could have read it even if they found it.

Eventually they arrived at a small suburban park where Genma prepared a meal as only he can.

"You see ma'am both of my children and I got lost on a camping and my poor boy here didn't want to let his brother go hungry so he gave the boy his share of the food now the poor lad has collapsed from hunger." He said to the waitress at an outdoor ramen shop.

The woman, a teenage girl with short brown hair, listened with tears in her eyes. "You just wait here I'll get something for you and your boys." She said.

As the girl ran off into the back Genma laughed to himself. Ranma hoped up on a stool while the older of the duo set the other kid down next to him. They tried everything they could to wake the kid up, poking him, tickling him, hitting him over the head, but nothing worked until.

A single bowl was placed if front of Naruto. His eyes shot open and looked down for a second before releasing a shout that could be heard throughout the town.

"RAMEN!" He shouted so loud it actually stunned everyone present. Then faster than any could believe his hands shot down and he devoured the bowl in front of him in two swift motions. He then looked up at the waitress. "MORE PLEASE!"

She giggled and went to get him another bowl.

Naruto looked around noticed the boy from earlier one his right and a large bald man on his left. He sat there confused for a second before remembering what he saw in his reflection in the woods and assumed they tried to help.

The large man spoke. "Alright boy why were you lying alone in the woods?"

Naruto managed to keep his cool thanks to years of lying to Jairaiya's face but still he need a back story and had no idea where he was. Using many years of great experience making things up on the spot he came up with the most sympathetic backstory he possibly could. His eyes widened and teared up as he looked up at the bald man.

"My*sniff* my parents died and they put me in some place with*sniff* with this mean old lady in charge *sniff* she tried to take my daddy's sword from me *sniff* it's the only thing I got from him." Naruto stopped, looking like he was trying to stop himself from crying then continued. "So I *sniff* I ran away, I ran as fast and far as I could and now *sniff* now I'm lost."

Ranma was actually crying by the end of the story, even Genma felt a little bad for the kid. Also the fact that he was planning to take the kids sword to sell it, after all stealing the last thing an orphan has to remind him of his parents that was to low even for him, He wasn't Happosai after all. He then noticed Ranma's little waterworks show and an idea came to him.

"Boy how would you like to come with us?" Genma asked.

"Huh?" Naruto returned.

"Well you see me and my son are on a training journey to teach him the ways of the martial artist, and he could really use a sparring partner his own age." Genma said.

Naruto brightened up and nodded vigorously.

"Great." Genma said.

"*Sniff* so sad." a female voice said from behind them. They all turned just in time to see a look of realization dawn on the waitresses face. "Wait a minute I thought you said he was your son?"

"Well you see." Genma said in a panicky tone. "RUN!"

The waitress wound up shouting obscenities at a cloud of dust as Genma grabbed the newly met orphan and he and Ranma took off running.

As Genma put Naruto down and the dust cleared they looked to find the newest member of their group happily chowing down in the bowl the waitress at the shop brought him before they ran. They both sweat dropped at the kid's unnatural calm.

"Ranma boy give… I'm sorry what's your name?" Genma said rubbing the back of his head.

"Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto replied as he finished his bowel.

"Right, Ranma give Naruto something to wear." Genma said.

**********************************Scene**********************************************

One year later.

Naruto watched as Ranma ran up to their new friend Ukyo Kuonji. After seeing his surrogate brother easily defeat the kid he chuckled a little. He walked over as Ranma ate his daily free oknomiyaki and looked at the shop owner.

"Mr. Kuonji can I please have one with shrimp?" He said.

"Sure thing my boy." He said. As the old man watched the trio of kids he thought back to when this first happened. He had Ukyo Try and defeat Naruto only to find the boy was far better than his brother.

"Why don't you kids go enjoy the festival?" He said.

"Okay." The three said in unison.

They wandered for hours before losing Ukyo.

Twenty minutes of searching later

"Where do you think U-chan went?" Asked Ranma.

"If I knew that we wouldn't have to search now would we?" Said Naruto. He was usually patient when it came to the Saotomes but twenty minutes of hearing that same question twice a minute his patience was wearing thin.

Just when it looked like Ranma was about to ask him again, Ukyo ran up to them shouting for help. Naruto immediately thanked Sussano, Buddha, Jashin, The Almighty Log, and any other deity he could think of.

"What happened U-chan?" Ranma asked.

"You gotta come with me." She said grabbing the boys and running off with them.

They arrived to find a bunch of crying children surrounding a guy that looked like the king on a playing card.

"That's the gambling king he beat all these kids and took their allowances." Ukyo said. "Can you get them back?"

Ranma Grinned and walked up to him. He wrote a note and made bet. Naruto stood back and had anyone looked they would have seen his eyes go red as he watched. As he watched the man cheat a small boy Naruto got mad then an evil grin took over his face just before Ranma lost.

Naruto walked over.

"Oh another challenger eh?" The King said.

Naruto said nothing just put on a very Sasuke-esque smirk and reached for his sword.

"So that's your bet huh?" The king said with a still cocky expression.

Naruto the swung the still sheathed sword hitting the man on the side of his head and knocking him unconscious, then tied him up in a straw mat and threw him into a river leaving all the witnesses shocked. Ranma recovered first use to these kinds of things from his dad and noticed all the cards scattered about, they were all jokers.

"He was cheating." Ranma said angrily.

Soon the rest of the kids collected their belongings and left.

"Bye U-chan." The two boys said in unison.

"Bye Ran-chan, Bye Naru-chan." She said.

*****************************************Scene***************************************

Seven years later.

A loud ringing bell echoed across the school as a certain blond back flipped and ran across the ceiling. Naruto grinned as he was the first to the lunch stand yet again.

"Two yakisoba breads please." He said. He walked away eating both at once as the rest of the school caught up. _"Now to watch the show." _He thought downing both breads quickly.

As soon as the Saotomes and the ninja had settled down so the two boys could at least have some schooling Naruto had figured out a way to explain his crazy ninja powers. After he learned about Ki during his travels he wrote up a bunch of fake ninja scrolls that replaced every instance of chakra with Ki. As a result he could use just about anything he wanted and the other two wouldn't question him.

So he sat and watched as Ranma jumped off a boy named Ryoga Hibiki to grab the last melon bread of the day.

"Grr, Damn you Ranma Saotome I challenge you!" He shouted.

"When and where?" Ranma replied in usual cocky tone.

"The field behind my house at tomorrow at ten in the morning." Ryoga shouted back.

"You're on" Ranma said as he dug into his lunch.

The next morning.

"You're going to stand here till Ryoga shows up?" Naruto asked incredulously.

"Yep." Ranma said simply.

Naruto nodded and walked off. He found himself alone in a field where he sat down and meditated.

Inside his mind which still looked like a sewer he walked towards a large cage. He noted that no matter how much time passed he still looked sixteen in his mind scape.

"So how are my two favorite spirits doing today?" He asked.

"Great." Replied Kurama with a sly look.

"Go to hell." Replied his new prisoner Sasuke Uchiha.

"Aw don't be like that." Naruto said in a mock sad tone.

"You try spending every waking moment with a snarky as hell fox." Replied Sasuke in a cold tone.

"You know I figured a few years away from battle would mellow you out." Naruto said.

"Yeah that's not going happen." Sasuke said.

Naruto sighed as he retreated from his mind.

Three days later.

Naruto walked over to the field Ranma was waiting for his fight in only to find several feet of snow had fallen, in the middle of April, and only in that particular field. How was that even possible? Oh well no time to think he had to dig Ranma out and get ready to leave for China. "*sigh*"

* * *

That's the end of the first chapter; I'm not including what happened in china to avoid giving away a few plot points for later. Also yes I'm fully aware of Genma grammatical slip and that me and my son should be my son and I, it was intentional as a way of showing Genma puts himself first others second.

The next chapter will start in the first chapter of Ranma cannon.

This is a harem story; it was part of the challenge. Not that not every girl that likes Naruto will end up with him

Harem decided on so far. Shampoo, Azusa (she will basically be his Kodachi), one of the Tendo sisters I don't know which yet, and one more I won't reveal just yet.

Also which should Ukyo go after, Ranma or Naruto I'll let the readers decide this and the Tendo sister he gets as a bit of an apology for this stopping me from focusing on any existing series and for canceling my Rosario to vampire cross over. Vote through review as the poll is taken by something else at the moment.

*Edit*

Tendo sister vote over.

Lastly the other idea that was in my head will get made to, so as to clear it from my mind there is a poll on my page for that one that will end 5/21/12.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Naruto or Ranma ½

A.N.

Tendo sister vote count

Akane:2

Nabiki:2

Kasumi:2

I only counted one vote from each person depending on who got the preferred vote so it wound up a three way tie. As a result I had to choose you'll find out whom in time. Also heads up for those that haven't read anything by me before I use the anime hair colors to make telling them apart easier.

* * *

Morning at the Tendo Residence.

A man with black hair short in front shoulder length in back with a moustache was crying tears of joy over a post card this man's name was Soun Tendo.

"Oh how I've waited for this day." Soun said to himself. "Ranma coming here."

He then took a deep breath and shouted. "HEY KASUMI, NABIKI, AKANE!"

He then ran down the Hall to his kitchen. "Kasumi!"

"Yes Father." Replied a young woman with long light brown hair tied in a ponytail hanging in over her shoulder in front of her.

He told her to go to the family room before running up stares. "Nabiki!"

"Hmm." Was the replied of a teenage girl with short brown hair.

The same was said before he ran off looking for his third daughter.

"Akane!" He shouted. "Oh where is that girl?"

As he said that a girl with long blue hair ran through. "Hi I'm Hooome!"

She then ran for the dojo and quickly hanged from her jogging attire, a tank top and short shorts, to a gi. She set up a stack of three cinderblocks and promptly smashed through all of them with single punch. She heard a camera shutter go off and turned to see Nabiki.

"There you go again." Nabiki said. "No wonder all the boys think you're weird."

"So why should I care?" Akane said. "Not everybody thinks the world revolves around boys, Nabiki."

"No?" Nabiki said turning to walk away with her hand folded behind her head. "Then I guess this wouldn't interest you."

As the Tendo Family sat around their table a rumble of thunder was heard and it started to rain.

"Fiance?" All three asked at the same time.

"Yes the son of a very good friend of mine." Said Soun holding up the post card. "The son's name is Ranma Saotome."

He took a sip of tea. "If one of you three was to marry him and carry on this training center." He said pausing for another drink. "Then the Tendo family legacy would be secure."

Akane slammed her hand down on the table. "Now wait a minute!"

Soun turned his head to look at her. "Don't we have some say in who we marry?"

"Akane's right daddy, we've never even met Ranma." Kasumi said.

"Heh heh." He chuckled. "That's easily fixed."

Meanwhile in the streets not far off a girl with red hair dressed in Chinese clothes was running from a panda while a boy followed behind them at a sedate pace. The boy was around 5'9'' with spikey blonde hair held up out of his eyes by a black head band that hung down to his waist wearing an orange gi with a black trim around his waist was a black sash that held a sword at his left hip and was holding up an umbrella.

The girl jumped in the air and shouted. "Cut that out." Then kicked the panda in the neck sending it sliding back.

The panda stood up and wiped off its face. He then spat to the side before charging the girl with a flurry of punches.

The girl dodged around while complaining. "This whole thing sucks."

She grabbed the panda's arm. "Picking my fiancé for me."

She through the pain over her shoulder. "Without even asking!"

She panted as she looked at the downed panda. "Suck on that old man I'm going back to China."

She started walking back in the direction of the boy. "Come on N…"

She never got to finish as the panda rose up behind her and knocked her out with a blow from behind. The panda then slung the girl over his shoulder and started to walk off motioning the boy to follow.

He looked at the crowd for a second before shrugging and following along.

As they left someone in the crowd felt the need to point out the obvious. "You don't see that every day."

The boy in the gi just thought. _"I do."_

Back with the Tendos.

"Ranma and his father have been have been on a training journey." Soun told them. "And it seems that they recently came back from China."

"Wow China!" Nabiki said.

"What's so great about china?" asked Akane seeming completely disinterested.

"Is he cute?" Asked an excited looking Nabiki.

"How old is he." Asked Kasumi looking skeptical. "Younger men bore me."

"Well what's he like." Asked the older two sisters in perfect sync.

"No idea." Said Soun far too proudly.

"No idea?" Asked Nabiki sounding slightly annoyed.

"I've never met him." Said Soun.

Suddenly there was a crash followed by a lot of shouting. "Leggo you old fool."

"We have visitors." Said Kasumi.

Nabiki got up and ran. "Ooh it must be Ranma."

Soun followed saying. "Saotome old friend."

Just as the other two got up to look the father and middle child of the family came running back around the corner tailed by a Panda carrying someone and a snickering blond boy.

The person on the shoulder shot up and yelled at the Panda. "Hey your scaring 'em!"

Kasumi hid behind her father looking scared. "Is this your friend?"

Soun to terrified to talk just shook his head.

"Yeah this panda just decided to come in." Said Nabiki sarcastically.

The panda plopped the person he was carrying on his shoulder down. Soun looked down at his guest and asked. "You wouldn't happen to be."

"Ranma Saotome sorry 'bout this." The red head said looking ashamed.

Soun grabbed Ranma's arms and said. "At last you've come!"

"Ooh he's cute." Nabiki said peeking around her dad's back.

At this the blond stopped laughing and looked at her with an interested expression. He then smirked knowingly.

Soun not paying attention to what was going on around him pulled the youth in front of him into a tight hug saying. "It's so good of you to…" he stopped speaking suddenly. Then quickly pushed Ranma away and looked down horrified.

The others gave a closer inspection to their home invader and noticed something. Nabiki walked over and started to poke her in the chest.

"Could you stop that?" Ranma asked irritably.

Nabiki looked at her father angrily. ""He" Is a she."

Within minutes Soun was lying in a futon crying streams of tears.

Kasumi was sitting just over his head with a bowl of water and a towel. "Oh poor Daddy he's so disappointed."

Nabiki angrily replied. "He's disappointed; some fiancé this is!"

That was when the blond spoke up for the first time. "I don't know you seemed pretty interested in her earlier."

Everyone paused and looked over at the guy as though they just realized he was there. Then what he said slowly sunk in and they all looked at Nabiki who was now beat red.

"I THOUGHT SHE WAS HE!" She declared defensively.

"Suuure you did." The blond said sarcastically.

The girl glared at him. "Who are you anyway?"

"You know you're supposed to introduce yourself before asking someone else's name." He replied in a cocky tone.

Nabiki quickly decided she didn't like this guy. "My name is Nabiki now. who. are. you?"

"Naruto." He said simply and proceeded to sit there smiling cheerfully.

"Naruto what?" She asked.

"Uh uh uh." He said waging his finger like he was scolding a child. "You only gave me you're first name so I'm only telling you my first name."

This got a dumb founded look from the girl. "Whatever!" She said turning away from him quickly "It's not important any way."

She looked at Soun. "This is all your fault daddy, you should have made sure!"

Soun crying slightly harder. "He told me he had a son."

Nabiki started groping Ranma's chest saying. "Does this look like a son to you?"

A camera flash and a shutter went off from the opposite side of the futon. They looked over to find a grinning Naruto holding a camera.

Nabiki turned blue. "What was that?"

Naruto grinned even wider and said. "Black mail."

Ranma winced slightly. "Wow I think that's the fastest he's ever gotten any dirt on any one."

Nabiki shot up and chased the blond down shouting. "Give me that Camera!"

Naruto ran away from her dangling the camera over his shoulder saying. "Try and take it Mwahahaha."

The three residents of the Tendo house looked on stupefied for a second. This Naruto guy had just pulled a Nabiki on Nabiki.

Akane was the first to recover and patted Ranma on the shoulder asking for a spar. The two left and Kasumi went to make dinner. The panda headed off to the baths.

Ten minutes later Nabiki was running down the hall before stopping outside the door looking side to side before putting on her shoes and dashing outside to look for the blond photographer.

As soon as the door shut Naruto dropped down from the ceiling and walked off in the opposite direction. He stopped when he heard the sound of a stove and walked into the kitchen to find Kasumi at the stove.

"Hi." He said.

"Hello." She replied.

"So you know my name what's yours?" He asked.

"I'm Kasumi." She replied.

Naruto nodded before getting an incredibly serious expression. "Now that the formalities are out of the way I have to ask."

"Y-Yes?" She asked worried by his expression.

"May I use your kitchen?" He asked.

Kasumi sweat dropped before nodding her head.

Naruto's serious expression vanished in an instant and he pulled a bag out of somewhere and started rooting around in it. He pulled out several cups of instant Ramen and a Kettle. He promptly filled the kettle with water and put it over a low fire on the stove.

Kasumi looked at him for a second and asked. "Why don't you just use the microwave?"

"I'm not aloud near microwaves anymore." He said while staring at the kettle. "Not since the incident."

"What incident?" She asked.

"I can't repeat it in polite company but I can tell you it involved a 3 dozen cups of instant ramen, twelve gallons of orange juice, and a turtle." He said. Then muttered under his breath. "They'll never let me back in Hong Kong again."

Kasumi looked at him confusedly before deciding that it was probably best not to ask and just went back to making everyone else's dinner.

After about half an hour Naruto had settled into the family room with his ramen happily chowing down while Soun talked to Genma who was now out of panda form.

Then they heard the scream. Naruto's face promptly went into a dead pan stare. "Really not even a day and were probably about to get kicked out." He said while Soun ran off to solve the problem.

Naruto didn't move just he didn't care if they got kicked out it wasn't coming between him and his ramen. Soon enough Soun came back with all three of his daughters and Ranma came back in.

"What are you doing here?" Shouted Nabiki pointing at him.

"Eatin' ramen." Naruto replied simply.

Nabiki almost went into shock for a second.

After everyone was seated Soun spoke up. "Everyone allow me to explain."

He waved his hand in the direction of the new trio.

The bald one spoke first. "Genma and my son."

"Ranma."

"And well you've already met Naruto." Genma finished.

Nabiki glared at the blond chowing down on ramen without a care in the world.

"Are you really her, the same girl?" Asked Kasumi.

"Allow me to explain." Said Genma. He then picked Ranma up and through him into the pond.

Ranma popped out of the pond only now she was female again. "What the hell are ya doin'."

"My own son how humiliating." Genma said crying.

Ranma swiftly kicked him into the pond saying. "You're one to talk."

Genma rose out of the water.

"My old man's a panda." Ranma yelled.

"Daddy why are you friends with them?" Kasumi asked.

"They weren't like this before." Said Soun.

After a hot bath for Genma and Ranma to turn back.

Flash back.

A middle aged man in brown clothes and a brown cap pointed at a bunch of pools of water. "Here sirs, is legendary training ground of cursed springs."

Genma looked over the place before putting his pack down. "Well were here boys what do you think."

Ranma was the first to speak up. "This place isn't so impressive."

"Why is it called the training ground of cursed springs?" Naruto asked.

Before the guide could answer both Ranma and Genma started sparing on top of the bamboo.

"Wah sirs that is very dangerous." The guide shouted.

The two started sparing.

"Please sirs very bad if you fall in spring." The guide told them.

They jumped at each other. Genma kicked at his son, Ranma grabbed the foot pushed off before shoving Genma down into the abyss.

"What's a matter pop done already?" Ranma taunted.

A panda burst forth from the pool and caught Ranma of guard sending him tumbling into another pool of water. When she surfaced she was shorter, her hair had changed colors, and she had an impressive rack.

Naruto stared at them with a dead pan expression as the guide explained what had happened to them. He then closed his eyes and started nodding sagely as he said. "You really should have listened to the guide."

The panda and the girl looked at each other before grabbing Naruto by the shoulders and throwing him into a pond.

They looked smugly at it until a feeling of dread washed over the entire area, even the animals went quiet as the spring started to boil. Soon a shadow burst out as what seemed like the voice of the devil rang through valley.

"You're gonna pay for that."

Flash back end.

"So the true horror of the training ground of accursed springs is finally reveled." Soun said then added almost as an afterthought while pointing at Naruto. "But which spring did he fall into?"

"We don't know." Said Genma.

"What do you mean?" Asked the patriarch of the Tendo house.

"What ever happened after that was so traumatizing that no one remembers except Naruto and he's surprisingly good at keeping that secret." Genma said.

"Well regardless this isn't a problem." Soun said cheerfully.

"What?" Ranma asked.

"Well all we need to do to turn you back into a boy is douse you with hot water so." He grabbed Ranma by the shoulders and spun him quickly. "My daughters Kasumi nineteen, Nabiki seventeen, Akane sixteen, pick one she's your fiancé."

"What the why do I have to do this any way." Ranma complained loudly.

"Well your father did promise his son to marry my daughter." Soun said. "To continue the legacy of the Tendo dojo."

Ranma stopped for a second his expression went totally unreadable. Then he got and devious grin on his face. "Tell me was the promise me specifically or just pop's son?"

Everyone turned confused before Soun answered. "His son technically why?"

Ranma's devious grin turned into a full on evil smile. "Well why not his other one."

Everyone stopped what they were doing. "His other one?"

"Yeah Naruto's technically my brother." Ranma proclaimed.

Everyone turned towards the blond.

"Ranma I will make you pay for this." Naruto said in a low cold tone.

"Saotome is this true?" Soun asked.

Genma nodded. "Indeed his full legal name is Naruto Saotome."

"Why didn't you tell me about him then?" Soun said.

"I adopted him a few months after we found him in the woods it must have slipped my mind." Genma replied.

"You found him in the woods?" Asked Soun.

"He was orphaned and ran away from the orphanage when the woman running it tried to confiscate his family sword so I let him travel with us." Genma said. "Everything went fine till I enrolled the boys in school and Naruto needed a legal guardian for all the paper work, since nothing official existed I had to adopt the boy just for him to get an education."

"Woulda been fine without it." Naruto complained.

"Point still stands Naruto is technically his son so he should be just as much a part of this as I am." Said Ranma. "And if you want someone for a dojo he's defiantly the better choice."

"How so?" Asked both adults in sync.

"Well he knows Saotome style anything goes martial arts, a style called interceptor, kendo, and ninjitsu, he's also way better at getting along with people especially kids and women, and he's smarter." Ranma said panting. "Come on take the bait take the bait." He thought.

"Hmm that is quite impressive." Soun said thoughtfully.

"What you gotta be kidding Ranma would work better." Naruto said. "He's more reliable, and …"

"And?" Asked Soun.

"And uh faster and stronger." Naruto said.

"Well yeah but you can't teach speed and strength skill on the other hand." Ranma countered.

"But… But… But." Naruto said.

"Enough Saotome which would you suggest." Soun said.

"Well Naruto is defiantly talented he picked up everything I've taught them just by seeing it so he defiantly has skill." Genma said.

Ranma smiled triumphantly.

"But Ranma is physically faster and stronger and of course he's blood." Genma said.

Naruto got excited this time.

Genma stopped and thought for what seemed an eternity. His face giving away none of what he was considering then they heard it.

"zzzzz."

The entire room promptly face faulted.

The two boys punched him in the head while simultaneously yelling. "Wake up!"

"OW!" Genma looked around at the room as they all starred angrily at him. He chuckled nervously before thinking it over hard. "Hmm Ranma was the only kid I had when I promised Tendo but then again if I give him Naruto I can still give Ranma to anyone else I promised him to if they managed to find me." He thought.

He looked them over. "I would recommend Naruto."

Ranma flashed a v for victory. Naruto hung his head in defeat he would go along with it; after all they did save his life though he figured they were even now.

"Excellent." Soun said. "Well boy what do you say, which one catches your eye?"

Before any one could say anything both Kasumi and Nabiki pushed Akane forward.

"What why me?" Demanded the youngest sister.

"I am not marrying him!" Exclaimed a fuming Nabiki.

"Well the reason you hate boys so much is because they won't leave you alone right?" Asked Kasumi.

Akane nodded slightly.

"Well if you're engaged they might stop going after you." The eldest sister replied.

"But…" Akane started, but what Kasumi said did make sense.

"There all settled." Ranma declared. "Now I'm off to china."

A hand grabbed the back of his collar. He turned to find Naruto give a glare that… well if looks could kill he'd have just wiped out the neighborhood. "Oh no you don't if I'm stuck here you to are, remember who handles the finances in this family."

Ranma Just nodded and agreed for once not wanting to incur the wrath of a guy he had seen run on water and vertical surfaces and breathe fire.

* * *

A.N.

To those that are worried about it for the Naruto or Ranma vote with Ukyo don't I have a different girl in mind to take Akane's place so weather or not Naruto wins that one Ranma isn't just going to be stuck with Kodachi stalking him and no girl he actually gets along with.

To those that find Naruto and Ranma both basically saying each other was better out of character I would like to point out that that wasn't an admittance of inferiority it was a sales pitch they were both trying to get Soun to pick the other one for the arranged marriage deal.

Lastly due to the tie I decided to go with the one that was a little different than usual. Hence Akane to those that say she a worse version of Sakura I'll point out that half the time Ranma brings it down on himself. And besides a little conflict is needed and while not likely to casually insult Akane there will still be those not what it looks like scenarios I'm going to throw in and a small bit of characterization I've thought up for Naruto.

Also bear with any unusual characterization for example the blackmail thing there is a reason usually that will get explained at some point but not necessarily right away.S


	3. AN

This story is getting an retool. yeah it seems early but two major elements introduced caused problems. One was the Naruto Sasuke fusion it seemed like a good idea at the time but the personality alteration that I included made him to similar to Ranma in some aspects and overpowered him from comically invincible to boring invincible. The other problem was that the Akane part of the harem. She actually works to well since assuming Naruto isn't an asshole to her and she doesn't catch him in the it's not what it looks like scenario's combined with her being what probably best fits the description of Naruto's type (Cute, strong, and hot blooded) I simply couldn't make any decent conflict out of it despite trying several times. there were methods but for the most part Naruto lacks the three major things that interfered in the cannon. Also I couldn't make a part of the challenge work.

So basically what's happening is I'm salvaging the core plot minus certain details and redoing it as something that has more than five chapters worth of material. and going with a retool to the Harem aspect. Basically I've taken a list of potential alternate choices for haremites and placed them on a poll with ones I can make some actual humor and conflict out of instead of crossover ship fluff. My way of apologizing for this story's early demise is to let the audience pick the replacements. It stays until about a day without any votes goes by and I put it together based on that.

Also until then a short story of this crossover section with the Akane setup is under production so both the retool title and the Alt Akane story will get their titles in an A.N. After this.

That is all sorry. Also I won't say what spring he fell in as that's transferring over only harem and how and when he got to the ranmaverse changed.

Poll over.


	4. Retool update note

Okay this story is back on track as I've come up with a way to make Naruto being in the Ranmaverse work that I like. Instead of dimension hopping he's born there a few details depend on the final result of the poll but all his canon abilities will be there he'll just be using Ki instead of chakra for them. I've also come up with a simple way around the Akane problem from the first time so that's back on the table since I wound up deleting the poll results from last time on accident. So all I need to get started is a poll result and the story will be underway.

The poll will remain up till. 5/31 since I want to get the story up and running soon. The next note will contain the replacement name and poll results as a fair warning to anyone that has a problem with any character and that will be all.


	5. New story up

Alright slight change about a day after the last announcement i went through some old ideas and found a way to get naruto to the ranmaverse with his moves mostly intact. As such a version of the original set up for this is back because I realized an idea by altering an idea for a different cross over kick off I thought of. Any way on to the results. Secondly Slight changes where made to the final harem to Accommodate the change in narrative. Specifically Ukyo would have had the last spot but Naruto arrives to late to meet her in this one. So she got swapped out, paired with Ranma, and I took another character whose job is basically to be Naruto's equivalent of Kodachi, No chance just there to pull over the top methods for the sake of humor.

Harem.

Akane Tendo.

Shampoo

Ranko, Split personality version. (Have a way to split the Curse and original if she wins)

Azusa Shiratori.

Story title. A Girl, A Ninja, and a Panda walk into a dojo


End file.
